The Question Song
"The Question Song" is a song written and performed by Thomas F. Wilson, Who portrayed Biff Tannen in the Back to the Future trilogy, in which he humorously answers several of the most repetitive questions about the films that he wishes people would stop asking him. It was uploaded to YouTube by Tom Wilson on September 27, 2006. An updated version with slightly altered lyrics was published in his 2009 show Bigger than You. Lyrics (2006) :From Tom Wilson's YouTube channel, 2006 When I'm flying in a airliner or I'm on the street There's a lot of friendly people that I like to meet They shake my hand and never ask my name And they start asking questions that are always the same. Hey! What's Michael J. Fox like? He's nice. What's Michael J. Fox like? Nice guy. What's Michael J. Fox like? He's an alien! Stop asking me the question. I went to the bar mitzvah of my nephew Josh Now I'm not Jewish but I like to nosh Put on my yarmulke, started to pray When the rabbi leaned over and I heard him say Hey! Was that real manure? No, it wasn't. Was that real manure? No. Was that real manure? It's a movie! Stop asking me the question. Can we take your picture? Come on, look mean! Would you call my friend a butthead On his answering machine? Hey! Questions, questions, just fill my head I went to my doctor, my doctor said Hey! What does a key grip do? Set up lights. What does the best boy do? Help the key grip. What does a producer do? I don't know! Stop asking me the question. Do you all hang out together? No, we don't. How's Crispin Glover? I Never talk to him. Back to the Future 4? Not happening. Stop asking me the question. Hey! Who's the nicest famous guy you know? Adam Sandler. Who is the biggest jerk? Gary Busey. How much money do you make? More than you do, so stop asking me the question! Lyrics (2009) :From ''Bigger Than You, 2009'' When I'm flying in a plane or I'm on the street There's a lot of friendly people that I like to meet They shake my hand and never ask my name And they start asking questions that are always the same. Hey! What's Michael J. Fox like? He's nice. What's Christopher Lloyd like? Kinda quiet. What's Crispin Glover like? ... Unusual? Stop asking me the question. I went to the bar mitzvah of my nephew Josh Now I'm not Jewish but I like to nosh Put on my yarmulke, started to pray When the rabbi leaned over and I heard him say Hey! Was that real manure? No, it wasn't. How was that DeLorean? A piece of garbage. Do those hoverboards really fly? It's a movie! Stop asking me the question. Can we take your picture? Come on, look mean! Would you call my friend a butthead On his answering machine? Questions, questions, fill my head I went to my doctor, my doctor said Hey! What does a key grip do? Set up lights. What does the best boy do? Help the key grip. What does a producer do? ... I don't know! Stop asking me the question. Do you all hang out together? No, we don't. How's Crispin Glover? I never talk to him. Back to the Future 4? Not happening. Stop asking me the question. Hey! Who's the nicest famous guy you know? Adam Sandler. Who is the biggest jerk? Gary Busey. How much money do you make? More than you do, so stop asking me the question! Category:Fan-created films Category:Real-world articles